Miracle
by spiceXisXnice
Summary: All we need's a miracle. Oneshot


"Are you sure he'll be okay seeing us?" asked the tall Texan man.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," said Dr. Jin. "Be careful, though. He might…freak you out."

"I've known him…knew him…" said Clay, running his hands through his hair. "I'm just not sure if he's the same guy." Clay pushed open the door without waiting for the doctor's response. "All we need's a miracle," he whispered.

The room was white, and padded. In the corner, in his straightjacket, was Jack. His hair was standing on end, one eye was twitching, and he rocked back and forth.

"Jack?" asked Clay. "Jack, can you hear me?"

"Dead…all dead…" muttered Jack, still rocking.

Clay sighed and pulled his hat off somberly. Remembering how this'd happened. Or, at least how he remembered being told, considering he wasn't there.

Flashback

"Mom!" yelled Jack. "I'm home!" He went into the kitchen, finding a plate of cookies on the counter. They were stone-cold to the touch. He picked one of them up. It was stale, and even when he banged it on the countertop, it wouldn't break.

His mom still hadn't answered. He'd only been gone one hour, what could've happened? He went up to his parents' room and stopped cold.

On the floor with her head chopped off and a dark stain around her was mom.

On the bed with a slash through his chest on a now-red bedspread was dad.

Dead. Both dead.

He sank to his knees. One hour! One hour was all he'd been gone! Hot tears flowed out of his eyes. How could this have happened?

"You killed them," said a soft voice in the doorway. "You, Jack." Jack turned around and looked into the golden eyes of Chase Young. "You've been gone for a week. You came on Monday to this house and murdered your parents. It's Sunday, Jack. Your mother made those cookies. That's why they're so hard." A short laugh came out of Chase's throat. "The Medallion of Control." He held up a gold medallion. "It causes you to go into a trance, during which the activator has control over you. I controlled you, Jack. For one whole week. You stayed in a trance for the rest of the week. I only needed one thing. To get you out of the way."

A window smashed. Four blurry red shapes soared in, Jack knew they were the Xiaolin Monks, but he couldn't see much right now, his vision was blurring, he was fainting…

"Oh, my God…" whispered Rai, looking at the figures on the floor. Jack was still alive, but his parents…

The monks stood silent for a moment. Chase smiled, then dropped the Medallion on top of Jack. "I've got no more use for it." He disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

After a few moments, Omi walked over to Jack and gathered the Medallion. Clay (being the biggest) picked Jack up, and they all headed off on Dojo. Jack didn't awake for the journey, fortunately. No one would know what to say.

Jack did not wake for a long, long time. When he did, he scrambled to the corner of a room, a room that he saw as being caked with blood. He saw his headless mother, his slashed father, heard Chase Young's laughter. All he could do in defense was crawl into the corner and rock, nothing else. Nothing.

"There is nothing we can do," said Master Fung sadly. Omi looked at his hero, surprised he could fail. Clay looked at the ground, not sure if he would ever be able to smile again. Kimiko buried her head in Rai's collarbone. Rai just looked forward, determined to remain stoic. Nothing they could do.

End Flashback

"Jack, we got something important to tell you," said Clay to the rocking man before him. It had been many years since that fateful day. "He's gone. Chase. He's been banished into oblivion. He won't bother us anymore."

Jack stopped rocking and went rigid abruptly. Clay's face flickered into view. "Clay?" he asked groggily.

"Oh, my God," said Clay. "DR. JIN! HE MADE IT!" he yelled.

"Chase's gone?" asked Jack.

"Chase's gone," said Clay as Dr. Jin ran into the room.

"It's a miracle," said Dr. Jin, amazed.

"I want to go home," said Jack, a tear going down his pale face. "I want to go home."

"You're going home," said Clay. Rai, Kimiko, and Omi ran in.

"Holy shitake mushrooms!" stated Rai.

"It's a miracle," said a reverent Omi.

"I can't believe it," said Kimiko.

This was all too much for Jack. He fainted.

* * *

"I ran tests," said Dr. Jin. "Nothing wrong. He'll have a gaping hole for memory the last four years, but other then that, nothing at all wrong. I've never seen anything like this in all my days of being a doctor." He ran a hand over his bald head. "It's a miracle."

"All we needed," said Clay. "We got it."

Jack walked out in a hospital gown, looking dazed and confused.

"Jack," said Clay. "You're going home."

"Thanks," said Jack, before fainting again. Jack knew, this time, there would be no bad memories to wake up to.


End file.
